On change ou non
by agaroche
Summary: Judal, l'unique magi noir, s'ennuie ferme. Cependant Al-Thamen décide de lui gâcher encore plus la journée en l'envoyant sur un nettoyage. Il y va contre son gré et arrive dans un petit village bien étrange. Il semblerait que la mission soit plus qu'un nettoyage, un test, et une remise en question des convictions du magi. Rukh noir ou blanc au final ? RISQUE DE SPOIL POST SAISON 1!
1. On change ou non

_**AUTEURE :Coucou tout le monde! Agaroche est de retour**_  
 _ **JAMES: Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**_  
 _ **AUTEURE *assomme James avec une poêle * avec une fanfiction sur Magi! Alléluia ! Mon rêve se réalise. Il faut savoir que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei!**_  
 _ **JUDAL : attention les mecs il y a un risque de spoils alors ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu ne serait-ce que la saison 1 de l'anime.**_  
 _ **AUTEURE: Aaaaah, celui où tu te fais**_ _**méchamment-humpf !**_  
 _ **JUDAL * arrête l'auteure dans sa lancée * Chut! Y a spoil si tu parles !**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _Dans le palais impérial de l'empire Kou..._

Judal s'ennuie ferme. Mais vraiment ferme, pas le truc qui s'en va quand on à trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une distraction. Lui, l'un des quatre magis, les magiciens les plus puissants du monde capable de voir le rukh et de faire apparaître ou disparaître les donjons à sa guise, s'ennuie. Couché sur la branche de son pêché préféré, il regarde les nuages passer tout en mangeant son péché mignon ; une pêche. Soudain, une lueur de curiosité passa dans ses yeux ; il venait d'entendre un bruit familier. Il finit rapidement sa pêche, se leva et se tint en équilibre sur la branche pendant quelques secondes ; tentant de trouver la source de ce bruit. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres et alla, ou plutôt vola vers la chose qui l'intéressait.

" **Hé ! Hakuryuu ~!"**

Le dénommé Hakuryuu fit un petit "Tss" mais se retourna quand même avec une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux. Il lui parla cependant poliment :

" **Grand prêtre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"**

Judal se retint de froncer les sourcils, il déteste qu'Hakuryuu le regarde ainsi. Surtout qu'il aimait bien le quatrième prince de l'empire Kou et son caractère têtu. Cependant il garda son masque et continua de sourire à l'ancien brûlé et d'un ton joyeux lui répondit :

" **Mais Hakuryuu ~ ... J'ai pas le droit de voir mon prince préféré ?**

 **\- J'apprécierais que vous ne vouliez pas me voir tout court.**

 **\- Si froid ~.** Il fit mine de se réchauffer les mains. **Dis moi, cherches tu toujours la force ? Je peut t'emmener dans un donjon possédant un djinn puissant si tu me le demandes.**

 **\- Non."**

Une réponse nette et tranchante. Pas une seule hésitation avant la réponse. Judal déteste ça ; il est le magicien le plus puissant de Kou oui ou merde? Son prince préféré devrait le suivre plutôt que de refuser. Mais bon, c'est pour cela qu'Hakuryuu l'intéresse plus que les autres prétendants au trône et ce n'est pas un de ses énième refus qui le rendra triste. Il soupira avec exagération puis prit une moue déçu devant le noble et, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, retourna se coucher sur la branche de l'arbre qu'il avait laissé un peu plus tôt.

Il aimait la puissance, et même si Kouen à trois djinns il sentait que le quatrième prétendants au titre de l'empereur pouvait devenir un grand roi. Il soupira, quoi qu'il fasse, le choix risquait d'être long. Si Sinbad acceptait sa force de magi et qu'il s'associait à lui, ils pourraient conquérir le monde d'un geste du petit doigt. Pourquoi les seuls qui l'intéressait refusaient toutes ses demandes ? Kouen est toujours plongé dans ses livres, Koumei n'a d'yeux que pour son grand frère, Kouha n'est qu'un gamin ennuyant, ne parlons pas de la vieille sorcière; il la déteste. Tout simplement. Il aime bien Kougyoku mais la choisir équivaudrait à choisir Sinbad si l'amour à sens unique n'en n'est plus un. Et il veut que ce soit Sinbad qui accepte d'être son roi et non Kougyoku. Étant la sœur d'Hakuryuu, il ne déteste pas Hakuei, mais elle n'aime pas la violence et Judal adore les combats et la guerre, il y a donc un problème de personnalité. En bref, il est dans la merde.

En plus, Al-Thamen commence à lui mettre de plus en plus de pression pour son choix. Et avec le quatrième magi qui est arrivé comme une fleur et qui lui a montré son passé, il stresse encore plus qu'il ne le devrait. Le seul moyen pour qu'il se calme est de manger des pêches. La première fois qu'il en a mangé autant c'était quand il avait accompli son premier massacre. Celui de Parthévia. Il devait avoir à peine cinq ans et il avait tués tant de gens... Au bout d'un moment, ça le rendait indifférent, mais il continuait à en manger par pur gourmandise. Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un médicament contre le stress. Il finit sa dixième pêche de la journée et commença la onzième sans s'arrêter. Il la dévora avidement ; Al- Thamen commençait à devenir trop clair à son sujet.

 _Calme toi, ce n'est pas en s'énervant que je vais réussir à me sortir de ce pétrin._

Une personne le coupa dans ses pensées en l'appelant. Judal frissonna, il déteste cette voix mais il laisse tomber son regard sur le prêtre d'Al-Thamen. Derrière son voile, le magicien noir sourit. Il le sait, et le regard sadique et pervers de son soi-disant allié ne l'aidait pas. Judal répondit en espérant que sa voix ne flanche pas.

" **Quoi?**

 **\- Vous aimez vraiment les pêches à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Bien sûr, sinon je n'en mangerai pas. Mais arrête de tourner autour du pot veux-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Le vieux veut encore me voir?**

 **\- Pour tout vous dire, l'empereur est trop occupé pour vous voir. Cependant, nous avons une mission pour vous.**

 **\- Hein? Quel genre de mission ?**

 **\- Un nettoyage."**

Le magi noir sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Nettoyage, ce mot voulait tout dire; un massacre, un génocide, un assassinat. Après avoir pris une légère inspiration il posa la question qui scellera le sort de la ou des personnes à tuer.

" **Où ça?**

 **\- Dans un village situé entre Kou et Rheim. Il suffit d'aller à l'ouest dès que tu seras à la frontière. Pour le reconnaître il suffit de regarder les toits, ils sont tous en tuiles bleues.**

 **\- A la frontière ? Si loin~. Tu ne peux pas en envoyer un qui est plus proche ?**

 **\- Non, nous avons besoin de la puissance d'un magi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **\- Raser le village.**

 **\- Aucun survivants?**

 **\- Aucun survivants.**

 **\- Et la raison est...?**

 **-Top secrète."**

Sur ces mots, il repartit avec son sourire sadique caché sous ce maudit voile sombre.

Judal regarda sa pêche et la jeta avec dégoût sur le sol. Ce goût sucré si juteux qu'il adorait tant lui paraissait bien amer tout à coup. Bon, il fallait qu'il prépare ses affaires; un tapis volant pour la route à faire, des provisions et quelques vêtements de rechange.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra Sinbad. En temps ordinaire, il aurait sauté de joie et envoyé quelques piques au roi des sept mers. Cependant, la perspective du futur massacre d'innocents refréna ses pulsions et il ne fut que le regarder passé, lui et ses alliés.

 _C'est pour ça que l'empereur est occupé._

Le roi de Sindria a l'intention de donner du fil à retordre à l'empereur de Kou sur l'affaire de Balbad. Judal aurait aimé être là pour voir ça, mais il ne peut pas.

 _Je déteste Al-Thamen et ses complots qui tombent au mauvais moment !_

Après avoir été chercher ses fournitures pour le voyage, Judal sortit du palais et alla voir le lieu d'entraînement du quatrième prince. Cependant, Hakuryuu était partit et le terrain n'avait que pour visiteur le magi. Il observa les armes éparpillées au sol. Les serviteurs n'étaient pas venus les rangées et le maître d'armes du jeune prince devait être occupé avec l'empereur et son visiteur. Il soupira, releva ses cheveux en arrière, se retourna et partit vers son pêché préféré. Il récupéra quelques fruits et grimpa sur le tapis. Il commença d'abord à monter assez haut puis il chercha le sud. L'ayant trouvé, il laissa le tapis le porter jusqu'à la frontière. Il s'endormit, bercé par le mouvement du tapis et le vent tiède caressant son visage.

 _Au palais impérial de Kou, couloir menant à la cour d'entraînement_

Le 4ème prince marcha d'un pas rapide et léger. Il avait réussi à obtenir l'accord de Sinbad et de l'empereur pour aller étudier un temps indéterminé à Sindria. Le roi du petit pays repartira demain pour aller préparer son château à l'accueil des invités impériaux et lui ainsi que sa sœur Kougyoku partiront quelques jours après le monarque. C'est sur cette note positive qu'il rejoint le terrain extérieur (qui n'était pas très loin du pêcher préféré de grand prêtre) afin de s'entraîner plus assidûment pour être prêt pour réaliser son objectif. Il observa furtivement les alentours pour vérifier si le mage noir n'était pas dans les parages. Ne le voyant pas, il marcha d'un pas plus résolu vers l'aire et se souvint qu'il avait laissé tomber ses armes dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de 'Sinbad le marin' . Et tout les serviteurs c'étaient rués dans le grand hall pour connaître les raisons de la venue du roi des sept mers. De ce fait, les armes étaient restés par terre pendant l'échange des civilités des monarques.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sol pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il s'arrêta net et lâcha sans s'en rendre compte :

" **Mais, qui a rangé les armes?!"**

 _De retour sur le tapis volant..._

Judal bailla et se redressa tant bien que mal. Il regarda le ciel d'un bleu limpide et se demanda qu'est-ce que ces gens ont bien put faire à Gyokuen pour se retrouver dans une position comme celle là? Il savait que Al-Thamen l'avait envoyer lui et pas un autre pour tester sa fidélité. Mais comment cette vieille peau avait décidé que ce soit eux, c'était le mystère _number one_ de l'organisation. Elle avait choisi au hasard en faisant plouf plouf ? Ou c'était un village un peu résistant à l'organisation et ils passaient de l'état de bactéries à poussière. Il haussa les épaules.

 _Bof, dans tout les cas ça ne me concerne pas._

Sur cette pensée, il se recoucha et se rendormît. Il avait vraiment du sommeil à rattraper.

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Agaroche**_ **: ok finalement je vous ai tous troller parce que finalement ce sera pas un one-shot mais un two-shot voir three-shot si passe au dessus du stade des 2000 mots dans le deuxième chapitre.**  
 _ **Judal**_ **: MENTEUSE !**  
 _ **Agaroche**_ **: Tu te calmes! Hum bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère qu'on se retrouva dans les suivants si vous l'avez apprécié.**


	2. Le village

_**Holà à ceux qui ont le courage de lire cette fanfiction ! Court résumé du chapitre précédent :**_  
 _ **Judal est envoyé faire un 'nettoyage' de la part d'Al-Thamen. Au même moment, Sinbad le marin arrive au palais de Kou pour faire une demande à l'empereur. Hakuryuu et Kougyoku sont tout deux acceptés pour passer un peu de temps à Sindria. Entre temps, le magi noir c'était déjà envolé pour le village aux tuiles bleus. En passant les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à**_ _**Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei!**_

 **-0-**

 _Cinq jours après le départ du palais..._

Notre petit magi noir préféré rouvrît difficilement les yeux, son ventre gargouilla et, après s'être étiré comme un chat, attrapa un peu de nourriture. Au loin, il pouvait commencer à distinguer la mer et l'embrun salé emplissait déjà ses narines. L'empire de Rheim se trouve de l'autre côté de cet océan d'eau iodée.

À partir de maintenant, il devait partir vers l'ouest et chercher des toits en tuiles bleus et enfin détruire toutes personnes étant liés de près ou de loin à ce village. Quelque chose de simple en somme.

Cependant, Judal avait besoin de vacances et c'est au milieu de gens naïf et innocent qu'il préférait les passer. Paradoxal pour certains et pourtant normal pour lui. Il pourrait bien repousser le massacre de quelques jours, le temps de se reposer, en supposant qu'Al-Thamen ne le surveille pas ou décide de le laisser faire.

Son tapis se dirigea seul vers la destination et Judal eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait arrivé là bas. La côte était plus aride que verte malgré la présence d'eau assez évidente. Et ce n'est pas normal. Pas du tout. Comment le magicien le sais? Franchement, on n'est pas un magi, un garant de l'équilibre, sans avoir des connaissances sur l'environnement naturel. Bon, Judal est un magi noir donc il _apprécie_ le déséquilibre mais il n'aime pas quand ce même déséquilibre influence la Terre.  
Il n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir sur la flore car il s'approchait d'un village. Et deviner la couleur des tuiles... Bleu bien sûr !

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et c'est avec douceur qu'il se posa sur la sable jaune à une cinquantaine de mètres du village. Il se releva et se tint debout avec difficulté. Après avoir fait craquer son dos, il se mît en marche. Des cris et des rires pouvait être entendu et son sourire se fit plus triste.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait remonter dans le temps pour retrouver cette même innocence qui se voyait sur les membres de la famille Kou. Kouha et Kougyoku sont les seuls qui ont encore cette naïveté mais elle disparaît un peu trop vite à son goût.

Une vague de colère l'envahit, pourquoi ce Chibi aux cheveux bleus à encore cette innocence ?Innocence qu'il n'a plus depuis ses cinq ans et que ses proches perdent si vite. Judal entra sans difficultés dans le village. Un poids se cogna sur ses jambes.

 _Par cette vieille sorcière._

Ce poids est en réalité un gamin assez jeune et qui avait de la morve qui coulait de son nez. Son saroual était fichu. Le gosse le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

 **"Z'êtes perdu m'sieur?"**

Judal posa une main sur sa tête et se mît à sa taille.

" **Quand on rentre dans quelqu'un, on s'excuse d'abord bonhomme. Ensuite je répondrai peut-être à ta question."**

Sans oublier bien sûr son sourire crispé. Dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à s'occuper d'eux un jour sinon sa couverture est fichue. Le garçon le regarda tout penaud et il présenta ses excuses avec difficulté. Son regard se fit plus insistant, attendant la suite. Judal soupira, c'est officiel, il déteste les gosses.

 **"Bon, j'accepte tes excuses. Et non, je ne suis pas perdu.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là alors ?"**

 _Je vais le tuer..._

 **"Je voyage."**

Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux.

" **Comme Sinbad le marin?! C'est trop cool !**

 **-Euh... Ouais, on va dire ça "**

D'autres enfants du même âge que son interlocuteur apparurent comme par magie. Quelques adolescents les accompagnaient et furent plus méfiant que les plus petits.

 _C'est bien, au moins ils ne sont pas tous bêtes ici._

Les camarades de, comment il s'appelle lui? Bref, les camarades du gosse commencèrent à lui poser des questions sur son nouvel 'ami'.

 **" Al'! C'est qui la dame qui t'accompagne ?"**

Judal réagit au quart de tour :

 **"Eh! Je suis pas une femme! Je suis un homme moi, un vrai !**

 **-Pourquoi vous portez une tenue que ma maman elle met pendant les fêtes alors?**

 **-Laissez mon ami tranquille ! C'est un voyageur !**

 **-Comme Sinbad le roi des sept mers?!"**

 _Pourquoi Sinbad? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un jouet?_

Une jeune fille qui devait avoir dans la quinzaine s'approcha de lui tout en faisant reculer les petits.

 **"Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là, 'monsieur le voyageur ' ?**

 **\- Mon nom est... Yunan. C'est ça Yunan. Quand à pourquoi je suis ici c'est parce que je suis un magicien ayant soif de connaissance."**

Il présentera ses excuses à Yunan plus tard. L'adolescente haussa un sourcil et Judal eut un frisson. Les femmes faisaient vraiment peur parfois. Cependant elle hocha de la tête et laissa les enfants s'approcher du magicien. Les plus vieux s'éparpillèrent, vaquant à leurs occupations. Les plus jeunes traînèrent Judal de force près de la fontaine se trouvant au centre du village. Ils demandèrent qu'il leurs raconte ce qu'il avait vu.

Et Judal conta ses aventures. Il n'omît que les massacres qu'il avait fait.

Mais il décrit la beauté des paysages qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il se rendait d'un lieu à un autre. Il parla des coutumes, différentes dans chaque pays et parfois des villes. Il les fit rêver en leur chuchotant ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver au coin de telle ou telle rue. Il les fit hurler de rire quand il raconta les gaffes des personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Ils eurent de étoiles dans les yeux quand il leur affirma qu'il avait rencontré Sinbad et qu'ils s'étaient battus. Il les fit pleurer quand il leurs appris le triste sort de quelques compagnons ( ce n'était pas ses compagnons à lui mais plutôt ceux du camp adverse qui avait eu une belle mort).

Et le temps passa, il passa à une vitesse tellement folle que le soleil se couchait déjà quand il eu fini de parler de Balbad. Quelques personnes plus vieilles avait rejoint les enfants pour écouter ses 'aventures'. Beaucoup soupirèrent quand il parla de son combat contre le Chibi et ses amis. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas à proprement dit qu'il avait perdu face à lui mais seuls les plus attentifs le comprirent.  
Petit à petit, la foule diminua et il ne resta que Judal, l'adolescente qui avait protégée les enfants et le gamin qui l'avait accosté.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, la même forme de visage et de nez, les mêmes cheveux frisés et les même yeux rieurs. La seule chose qui les différenciait ce fut la couleur sensiblement plus clair pour la fille. Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns chocolat tandis que sa sœur avait ses yeux couleur noisette et ses cheveux longs étaient châtains.

 _ **-0-**_

La fille scruta attentivement elle aussi l'inconnu. Ses cheveux tressés et très long noirs ne correspond pas trop aux styles des voyageurs qui veulent éviter d'avoir des problèmes sur la route.  
Ses vêtements, digne d'une danseuse de la cour, lui donnait un air un peu féminin. Et ses yeux d'un rouge sang contrastait fortement avec sa peau pâle lui donnant un air démoniaque. Les bijoux qui parsemaient ses bras et son cou semblaient cacher quelque chose de mauvais. Elle soupçonna que ce Yunan n'était pas vraiment un voyageur et que son nom n'est pas le sien.

 **"Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous logez?"**

Il regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

 **"Pas vraiment mais je peux dormir dehors assez facilement. Vous savez, grâce à la magie."**

Il bougea sa baguette et du vent se rassembla autour du rubis aussi rouge que ses yeux. Son frère Alwen gigota à ses côtés et poussa un **"Wouah~!"** à peine contenu.  
Yunan secoua la tête comme si il était abattu tout en marmonnant des paroles qu'elles ne compris qu'à moitié :

 **"Fichu gosse... sort de débutant... Trop naïf... Heureusement... Tous morts"**

Elle paniqua légèrement en ayant entendu la fin de la phrase et elle recula Alwen derrière elle d'instinct. Yunan releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle frissonna, ressentant de la peur face à cette haine et cette immense tristesse présente au fond des yeux de son interlocuteur. Il tenta de sourire, un peu crispé, mais il décida d'enchaîner :

" **Au fait, tu connais mon nom mais je ne connais pas le tien ni celui de ton frère.**

 **\- Je suis Éléana mais tout le monde m'appelle Élé', et voici Alwen ou Al', mon petit frère.**

 **-Enchanté."**

Sa salutation n'était pas sincère mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible et s'éloigner de cet homme dangereux.

" **Dis m'sieur, tu voudrais pas dormir à la maison? Il fait vraiment froid le soir et comme ça tu pourras continuer de me raconter des histoires."**

L'étranger eut un petit rire et Éléana se dit que quelques fois, son frère était vraiment idiot. Et fou. Et complètement inconscient du monde extérieur. Mais bon, il était jeune, il n'y pouvait rien. Cependant la bombe était enclenché et rien ne pouvait la désamorcer. Elle espérait juste qu'il refuse.

" **He~... Pourquoi pas, après tout cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas dormi avec un toit sur la tête et puis, c'est si gentiment proposé..."**

Bon, là, elle était vraiment dans la m*rde. Elle tenta de sourire et invita l'étranger à la suivre jusqu'à sa maison. Il l'a suivi docilement, ses yeux rouges observant avec minutie les alentours, comme pour se rappeler du chemin.

 _ **-0-**_

Judal aimait bien ce petit village. Tout ici respirait la tranquillité et la joie de vivre. Quelque chose de reposant quand on est continuellement plongé dans la dépravation. Mais là n'est pas la question. La véritable question est plutôt : Comment je vais pouvoir rester ici? Et combien de temps? Déjà il devait se renseigner sur cette flore étrange. Parce que bon, ça restait coincé dans sa tête cette histoire ! Et puis cette fille, Éléana, était un peu trop suspicieuse à son goût. Il devait changer ça. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la réponse lui apparut. Un plateau de fruits frais et de saison était complètement délaissé sur le tapis volant. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

D'un geste du poignet (qui tient la baguette, qui est apparue comme par magie dans sa main) il commanda au vent et lui fit porter le panier jusqu'à lui. Bon, il devrait venir dans quelques minutes.  
L'adolescente s'arrêta devant une porte en bois qui donnait sur une petite hutte. Elle l'ouvrit et les invita à entrer en s'effaçant.

L'intérieur était vraiment chaleureux. Quelques meubles en bois sombre parsemaient la pièce. Deux autres portes étaient présentes, menant sûrement à la salle de bain et à la chambre. La pièce principale était décoré de tapis rouge, orange et or. Ils s'installèrent sur les coussins et un silence inconfortable pris place. Personne ne savait quoi dire, même le gosse c'était tu.

Soudain, Judal se redressa et ouvrit la porte. Un plateau de fruits flottait devant lui. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et d'une main il prit le plateau et de l'autre referma la porte.  
Il se tourna vers ses hôtes et, d'une voix taquine leur proposa:

 **"Quelqu'un en veut?"**

Le petit se jeta sur lui tout en demandant comment il avait fait, si il pouvait en prendre plusieurs en même temps et le nom de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 _Une heure plus tard..._

Alwen étant aller se coucher, ils purent souffler. Yunan s'installa plus confortablement sur les coussins et souffla. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants. Éléana, quant à elle, rangeait les affaires pour aménager un lit pour l'invité. Celui-ci la regardait faire avec un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Tout à coup, il s'assit en tailleur et semblait attendre quelque chose. Éléana leva les yeux aux ciel et se tourna vers lui.

 **"Oui ?** Elle demanda. **Je peux vous aider?"**

Yunan se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

 **"Je me demandais…** Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. **C'est normal que la nature autour du village soit si... Sèche?**

 **\- A ma connaissance, oui. Cependant il faut demander à la doyenne du village pour plus de précisions. Je sais juste que le seul point d'eau aux alentours est la fontaine du village. Après, ce n'est pas de mon ressort."**

Le voyageur acquiesça et resta silencieux.

 _ **-0-**_

Par la suite, Judal tenta d'aller voir la doyenne. Le seul problème est que les gamins demandaient toujours une nouvelle histoire ou plus de précisions sur une qu'ils avaient particulièrement appréciés. Il y était traîné de force, il râlait beaucoup mais à la fin, il racontait toujours une de ses aventures. Ce fut au matin du quatrième jour qu'il put aller la voir.

L'expérience avait été... Terrifiante. C'est le seul mot qui peut la décrire.

Elle méritait le titre de ' vieille folle ' de l'année.

Déjà, sa maison était à l'écart du village et continuellement plongée dans la pénombre. Flippant. Ensuite, l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'intérieur était exécrable. Enfin, la vieille semblait attendre sa venue. Elle lui avait même _reproché de ne pas être venu plus tôt !_ Si elle ressemblait à Gyokuen, il aurait pu accepter car après tout, elle voit absolument tout. Sauf que la sorcière qui était devant lui était _aveugle._ Vraiment, vraiment flippant. Le pire a dû être sa conversation avec elle. Elle savait tout de lui. De son faux nom, jusqu'au circonstances de son appartenance à Al-Thamen. Quand il en eut assez entendu, il sauta sur ses pieds et sortit en courant presque.

Bilan de la conversation : rien ne sera plus effrayant que ça, (même pas Gyokuen, si si c'est vrai) mais elle a répondu à ses questions. Apparemment de mémoire d'Homme (qui habitait au village) la flore était toujours comme ça. Donc, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Génial. Tout ça pour rien. Vraiment gé-ni-al. Finalement les vacances c'est pas fait pour lui. Il aurait vraiment dû les tuer dès qu'il avait vu les tuiles. Ça lui aurait évité des ennuis. Surtout avec Al-Thamen.


	3. Conclusion

**Et oui, je suis de retour, en vie et fraîche XD**

 **Dernier chapitre d'On change ou non, et croyez moi, ça va barder! Comme prévu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Judal show me the world! T.T), désolé pour les fautes tout ça tout ça, les reviews et les likes sont grandement appréciés.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Haine, orgueil, colère… C'était les principaux sentiments qui régnaient en maître dans le corps de Judal. La tristesse et la jalousie commençaient à apparaître. Des émotions qu'il pensait diminué en arrivant dans ce village. La jalousie revint d'abord, mais fut balayée par l'innocence qui caractérise ce lieu. Innocence et parfois naïveté. Peut-être une forme d'affection envers les citoyens à la vie tranquille apparut. Confusion et une forme moins forte de la peur arrivèrent après avoir rencontré la doyenne.

Retour de la colère et de la soumission quand une illusion d'un magicien d'Al-Thamen le retrouva. Peur aussi ; avait-il trop tenu tête à l'organisation en restant ici plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait ? Mais non, il l'avait juste rappelé à l'ordre en lui faisant comprendre que son statut de Magi ne lui permettait pas de rester ici pour s'amuser avec de pauvres insectes. Finalement ils n'étaient pas de la poussière mais des insectes, intéressant. Cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient être potentiellement une menace envers l'organisation. Très intéressant.

Pour se donner contenance face au mage noir, il lui adressa un sourire diabolique et protesta en lui affirmant qu'il s'amusait en trompant les villageois. Le mage n'avait rien répondu et sa projection disparut.

Il souffla de soulagement et retourna à la place du village. Des enfants et quelques vieillards l'attendait pour qu'il continue son histoire. Histoire qu'il avait brusquement arrêté en voyant l'image du prêtre dans l'eau de la fontaine.

Il se rassit et les observa le temps qu'il retrouve le fil du conte. Toutes ces personnes le croyait sur parole. Son faux nom, son statut, son enfance. _Mensonges !_ Avait-il envie de crier

Mensonges et tromperies étaient les maîtres mots de sa vie. La moquerie se rajoutait quand il jouait son rôle de méchant à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du palais de Kou. Les seules vraies choses se trouvaient dans ses histoires ; les massacres qu'il avait commis, les ennemis qu'il s'était fait, mais aussi sa traversé du monde et des donjons, les rencontres étranges et fabuleuses à la fois.

Plusieurs fois on lui avait demandé qui était Sinbad pour lui. Il avait tenté de répondre franchement mais lui même n'en était pas réellement sûr : un ennemi ou un ami ? Si c'était un ennemi, alors il s'amusait vraiment bien avec lui ; si c'était un ami, alors ils se frittaient beaucoup trop pour que la relation reste 'stable'. Mais il n'en avait cure, il connaissait le roi des sept mers depuis qu'il était un tout petit enfant et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. La seule 'véritable' relation qu'il ait eut avec quelqu'un.

Le soleil se coucha, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Il suivit Alwen et ensemble, il rentrèrent dans la cahute. Éléana les attendait déjà et préparait le repas. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance apaisante. Enfin, apaisant était un grand mot pour le plus petit qui répétait mot pour mot les aventures de Judal à sa sœur. Sœur qui, malgré son air impassible, s'intéressait beaucoup au voyageur et à ses prouesses.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune femme houspilla son frère pour qu'il aille se coucher. La scène, habituelle maintenant, lui tirait toujours un sourire attendrissant. Dans ses souvenirs (revenus de force), il avait des frères et sœurs, est-ce que sa vie aurait été ainsi si Al-Thamen n'était pas venu le chercher ? Il maudit une énième fois l'organisation silencieusement. Sa vie aurait définitivement été meilleure si cette vieille sorcière et ses sbires ne c'étaient pas immiscés dans son destin.

C'est dans un silence quasi oppressant que Judal se coucha. C'est quand il fut sûr que ses hôtes soient complètement endormi qu'il se leva. Il passa la porte sans bruit et la referma sans qu'elle ne grince.

Il se balada dans les rues vides du village. La nuit était fraîche mais un sort de chaleur lui permit de se promener sans craindre la température ambiante. Il n'était pas spécialement fort avec les sort de feu, préférant ceux d'eau, de glace et de foudre, mais il se débrouillait ; il n'était pas un magi pour rien après tout.

Ses pas le menèrent à la fontaine, il s'assit au bord de celle-ci et observa la lune. Un léger clapotis le tira de ses pensées. L'eau se mit à produire des bulles qui crevaient la surface avec une odeur qui aurait du être insupportable pour les personnes normales, mais supportable pour lui. Une odeur de mort.

Il se leva d'un bond et pointa de sa baguette les formes qui commençaient à apparaître à la surface. Les rukhs étaient étrangement nerveux et cela le déplaisait. Des formes humaines qu'il reconnut sans grande peine. La vieille sorcière, Ithnan et le mage noir qui l'avait sermonné. Il se tendit et recula de quelques pas tout en baissant sa baguette. L'eau précisa leurs contours et sa supposition se transforma en certitude ; il était mal. La cheffe de l'organisation avait un sourire à faire frissonner les morts et les deux hommes avait un regard sadique. Il porta instinctivement ses mains à ses bijoux de bras pour les croiser, donnant de lui une attitude insolente. Il déglutit, et son collier lui serrait tout à coup un peu trop le cou.

Il attendit bien sagement qu'ils se mettent à parler, ne voulant pas provoquer d'explosion. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, se jaugeant et s'analysant. Judal ne pouvait pas fuir, il le savait et ses opposant aussi puisque leurs yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur mauvaise.

Gyokuen sourit encore plus et commença à lui parler :

 **« Pourquoi pointes-tu ta baguette sur nous mon petit Judal~ ? »**

Touché, coulé. Sa baguette était resté orienté sur l'image malgré ses bras croisés. Il ne pensait pas que son image était retransmise, et il ne pensais pas que même si elle l'était, elle l'aurait remarqué. Il ramena la baguette dans le creux de ses bras, le rubis pointé vers lui-même.

 **« Un réflexe. Je doute que vous vouliez me voir parce que je vous manquait. Alors je vous écoute.**

 **\- Tu es méchant de croire ça, Judal.** Elle fit mine d'avoir mal au cœur. **Je t'aime tellement et t'ai élevé avec tant d'amour.~ Je voulais voir comment mon _favori_ se portait~ ! »**

Judal eut un frisson qui le traversa le corps avec force. Il bougea, se sentant inconfortable. Il détestait quand elle utilisait ce mot. Cela le rendait bizarre et il avait comme une envie de vomir qui apparaissait brusquement. La première fois qu'elle avait utilisé ce qualificatif, c'était après le massacre de Parthévia. En plus d'être devenu accro aux pèches, il a été malade pendant une semaine. Elle l'avait dit avec une intonation qu'il ne pouvait définir et continuait encore aujourd'hui, s'amusant à observer ses réactions quand elle utilisait ce mot.

Les deux subordonnés à ses côtés ricanèrent ; il était rare de voir le Magi perdre contrôle sur ce genre de parole. C'était plutôt lui qui était spécialisé dans ce type d'attaque orale. Al-Thamen savait parfaitement comment il les qualifiait. Cela lui renvoyait la monnaie de sa pièce quand il était ainsi.

Judal avala sa salive, un peu plus difficilement cette fois, et se mit un masque accompagné d'un sourire amusé.

Il jouerait le jeu, il savait quoi dire et connaissait la limite de leurs patience. Il avait assez expérimenté des conversations pour savoir quand s'arrêter. Mais s'il se loupait et qu'il allait trop loin, il se prendra une belle rouste et garderait quelques séquelles pour les jours, voir les semaines à venir.

C'était un pari qu'il accepta. Il rangea sa baguette et commença le jeu :

 **« Pardonnez-moi Mère,** yeurk, il détestait ce nom qu'elle l'obligeait à dire face aux autres, **cependant comprenez-moi, je ne vous ai pas vu pendant un certain temps et je m'étais décidé à vous bouder. Mais vos mots,** il plaça comme elle ses mains au niveau du cœur, **m'ont profondément touché et je me sens mal de vous avoir fait cette offense. »**

Gyokuen sourit tout en hochant doucement de la tête, satisfaite de sa performance. Le deuxième homme, qu'il décida d'appeler Jean-Luc, jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Ithnan qui le rassura d'un geste de la main. C'était une scène maintenant normale entre le Grand Prêtre et leurs Cheffe. Les deux prêtres suivirent alors la conversation avec intérêt, tel un match de tennis ; quand l'un envoyait quelques piques, l'autre répondait avec entrain et en laissait tomber aussi. Ils continuèrent ainsi en parlant de tout et de rien pendant dix bonnes minutes. Gyokuen et Judal semblaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter et c'est Ithnan qui les rappela à l'ordre avec un raclement de gorge. Raclement de gorge qui c'était transformer en petite toux puis à de grosse toux pour finir sur un étranglement involontaire. J.L. l'aida à se reprendre en lui tapotant le dos. Les deux compères s'échangèrent un regard complice ; ils aimaient tout les deux martyriser les personnes qui leurs tapaient sur le système.

La vieille sorcière sembla redescendre bien vite sur terre, car elle observa Judal avec un regard étrange. On aurait dit de la… Jalousie ?

 **« Judal…. Te plais-tu ici ? »**

Le magi noir tomba des nues. Cette question était piège ; s'il répondait oui, c'est la mort assuré (pas une vraie mort mais disons qu'il va bien morfler), s'il répondait non, c'est la mort aussi. Dans les deux cas, la faucheuse appelé Gyokuen l'attendait. Il réfléchit en vitesse une réponse qui lui permettrait de dormir sans grande douleur plus tard.

 **« Judal~ ?**

 **\- Hum… Hé bien je dois avouer que c'est assez…** Il chercha ses mots. **Reposant, avec le stress de la cour tout ça… Pourquoi cette question, Mère ?**

 **\- Pour tout te dire, nous avons infecté Sinbad avec du rukh noir et nous avons l'intention de détruire ce menu-fretin qui s'oppose à nos plans. C'est pour cela qu'il faudrait que tu expédies vite fait cette mission pour pouvoir gagner du temps en allant voir Sinbad et lui mettant la tête ailleurs.**

 **\- Dois-je lui parler de quelque chose en particulier ?**

 **\- Dis lui juste que la guerre est déclaré, tu sais comment faire pour gagner du temps tout en te donnant de grands airs. Tu n'es pas mon _favori_ pour rien après tout. Bien je te laisse… Bonne chance, mon _favori_ ~ ! »**

Les statuettes d'eau disparurent et l'eau retomba dans la fontaine dans un claquement assez sonore. Au moment où il était sûr que la magie de projection ne reviendrait pas, Judal tomba, les fesses à terre. Sa respiration était erratique et il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Un flot de bile remonta le long sa gorge et il supprima à grand peine cette envie de dégobiller qui continuait de grandir. Son estomac était retourné et ses intestins ne cessaient de se tordre. Il tremblait de la tête au pied et ne pouvait plus bouger.

 _Finalement si, Gyokuen fait vraiment plus peur que la doyenne, elle est dans une sorte d'élite à ce stade là..._

Peur, dégoût, honte… Ces trois émotions n'arrêtait pas de se confronter. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver son calme. Il était peut-être temps de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais oser faire auparavant ; faire un point sur sa vie. De sa naissance à aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il y verrait plus clair. Peut-être qu'il saura quoi faire.

Éléana se réveilla en sursaut. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Il le prenait aux tripes et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, elle en était sûre. Elle regarda autour d'elle ; tout était en place comme elle l'avait laissé la veille, Alwen dormait tranquillement et Yunan… Yunan n'était pas là. Le lit était défait et quand elle toucha le matelas après s'être levée, elle le découvrit froid.

Un hurlement strident lui fit tourner la tête et l'obligea à sortir dehors voir ce qu'il se passait malgré la fraîcheur nocturne. Froid remplacé par la chaleur d'un feu. D'un incendie plus précisément. Ni une, ni deux, elle alla chercher Alwen pour qu'il les aides et qu'il évite d'être mit en danger si les flammes se propageaient. Quand ils furent en sécurité à l'extérieur, elle chercha des yeux le voyageur qui avait disparu. Son frère étant dans un état semi endormi, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. De nombreux cris rejoignirent le premier.

C'était la panique totale. Seuls quelques personnes tentèrent de calmer les plus jeunes et donnèrent les ordres pour sauver la maison et, au moins, éviter de laisser l'incendie se propager.

La doyenne les rejoignit et les quelques villageois qui paniquaient se calmèrent. La présence de la vieille femme leur permirent de se calmer et de reprendre leurs esprit. Une chaîne fut créé sous ses directives et le feu commençait à disparaître.

Un rire se fit entendre. Un rire froid, amer et étrangement triste. Éléana leva la tête, comme beaucoup d'autres, et elle découvrit avec horreur Yunan, riant à gorge déployée, sur leurs sort.

 **« Yunan, aides nous ! Tu es un magicien, tu devrais pouvoir nous aider sans problème ! »**

Son rire s'arrêta et il les considéra avec un regard supérieur et emplit de dégoût. Un sourire s'étira sur tout le long de son visage et il fit frissonner beaucoup de personnes qui avaient remarqué la scène.

 **« Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider à éteindre un feu que j'ai allumé moi-même ? Hein ma petite Éléana~ ?**

 **\- Tu m'avais dit que tu était une vraie bille avec les sort de feu ! Tu m'as menti !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas menti… Enfin pas sur ça. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment nul sur ce type de sort mais… Il est tellement simple de mettre le feu à quelque chose avec un sort de foudre~.**

 **\- Yunan ! Pourquoi faire ça ?! Pourquoi nous attaquez si soudainement ? Nous ne t'avons rien fait ! Alors pourquoi-… »**

La doyenne l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle avait un visage grave et on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à sonder l'âme du voyageur malgré sa cécité.

 **« Calme-toi jeune fille. Il est vrai que nous ne lui avons rien fait personnellement. Cependant nous nous sommes opposer à l'organisation et malheureusement, il est à leurs bottes.** Elle leva la tête dans sa direction. **N'ai-je pas raison, Judal ?**

 **\- Tu as raison, vieille peau. Vous ne m'avez rien fait mais vous êtes des insectes qui menacent Al-Thamen, et ça, ELLE ne le pardonne pas. Alors vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre à vous même pour être une nuisance ! Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas ainsi gamine, tu aurais dus te douter de quelque chose. Tu étais la première à hésiter sur mon arrivé alors ne me fais pas croire que tu es choquée. »**

Éléana n'en revenait pas. Judal comme LE Judal ? Le grand prêtre et magi de l'empire Kou ? Celui que tout le monde craint à cause de son comportement lunatique et parfois carrément bipolaire ? Celui qui donnait prospérité à Kou en leurs faisant gagner tout les combats ? Celui qui avait fait traverser des donjons aux princes et princesses et qui étaient tous sortit avec un Djinn ? Ce Judal ?

Elle s'attendait à tout venant de cet homme mais pas à ÇA. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire tellement le choc de cette annonce l'avait paralysé. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer et attendre ce qu'il se passerai.

Judal n'en pouvait plus. Des émotions négatives le traversaient de part en part et il se sentit enfoncer dans la dépravation plus que jamais. Les rukhs noirs tourbillonnaient autour de lui en chantant et en riant. Des chants obscurs et des rires froids. Il se sentait mal et bien à la fois. Les rukhs blanc ne l'approchaient plus, le craignant, mais les noirs dansaient presque joyeusement en le voyant ainsi enfoncé dans le mal. Judal eut un haut le cœur, maudire son destin encore et encore est plus éprouvant qu'il ne le pensait.

Il leva sa baguette et un pentagramme aussi grand que le village et un autre entourant la maison de la doyenne apparurent. La discussion avec la doyenne lui donnait un affreux mal de tête et il voulait les faire disparaître vite. Le cercle magique brilla d'un éclat doré et dans un bruit sourd, le village et ses habitants disparurent.

Al-Thamen avait demandé à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de trace. En effet, il n'y avait plus rien, seule une grande plaine restait. Il se posa en douceur sur le sol et observa le soleil se lever. Il avait horriblement envie de pêche et de dormir. Cependant, il devait se dépêcher d'aller voir Sinbad et l'empêcher de contre-carrer les plans de l'organisation. C'est qu'ils étaient horriblement sérieux aux sujets des moucherons qui avaient trop de pouvoir pour leurs biens. Il devait gagner un maximum de temps, peut-être il lui parlera de son passé, ou alors il déclenchera un bagarre entre lui et les généraux. Il espérait juste que Hakuryuu et Kougyokou sont restés en sécurité à Sindria.

Dans tout les cas, la guerre entre Kou et Sindria était déclarée. Lui, il continuerait de rester aux côtés d'Al-Thamen à jouer leur Magi noir et attendrait patiemment son heure pour se venger. Tant pis s'il tombe encore plus dans la dépravation, il sera sûrement solitaire pour son combat contre la vieille sorcière et les vieux schnocks qui l'accompagne. A moins que quelqu'un ai autant envie de se venger d'ELLE que lui et qu'il tombe lui aussi dans la dépravation. Il en doute mais c'est le seul espoir qu'il peut se donner. Au diable les regrets, au diable l'amitié et toutes ces choses guimauves qui font vivre les autres. Il sera un soleil noir.

Il se lança un sort de gravité et partit en direction du royaume, laissant derrière lui des regrets, son tapis et les derniers fruits qui était resté sur le tissu volant.


End file.
